elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3303/April
01 APR Freelance Report: Imperial Commanders Support Salomé Reports have been received from Imperial space that many Imperial pilots are defying the standing kill-on-sight order on Commander Salomé, also known as Kahina Tijani Loren. The pilots pledging to support the disgraced senator are offering escort services and fuel, and have even promised to reward other Commanders willing to help. "The issue is that we are not in possession of the facts," said Commander Jayridium, who is offering up to 50 times the listed bounty to anyone who can arrange a meeting with Salomé. "I am joining the effort to protect her. The truth must be heard!" Commander Jayridium joins several others in an effort to help Salomé – an effort that could make them outcasts. Peter Brady 06 APR Galactic News: Halsey's Campaign Concludes Former Federal president Jasmina Halsey has announced that her campaign to provide relief for those at Dirichlet Orbital has been a resounding success. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by eliminating agitators in Yum Kamcabi and delivering supplies to the starport. As the campaign drew to a close, Jasmina Halsey released a statement: "This was a huge humanitarian effort on behalf of thousands of refugees caught in the crossfire of war. I cannot thank the contributing pilots enough. I know they have the gratitude of every man, woman and child at Dirichlet Orbital." Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Dirichlet Orbital in the Yum Kamcabi system. Community Goal: The Colonia Expansion The Colonia Council has launched its fifth migration appeal, giving the galaxy's minor factions an opportunity to establish a permanent presence in the Colonia Nebula. A spokesperson for the council explained the nature of the initiative: "Once again we are asking pilots to deliver a specific commodity to Jaques Station on behalf of their chosen organisation, in order to earn a migration visa." "At the end of the campaign, the ten factions that have made the largest contribution will earn the right to settle in one of the systems we have targeted for colonisation. A new planetary outpost will be constructed in the system for each organisation's sole use." The campaign begins on the 6th of April 3303 and will run for four weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Gandii in Chaos Recent reports from the Gandii system indicate that conflict has erupted between the Hand Gang of Gandii, an organisation closely allied with self-styled 'pirate king' Archon Delaine, and the Gandii Justice Party. This is not the first time the Gandii Justice Party has traded blows with the Hand Gang of Gandii, although the scale of the conflict dwarfs that of previous skirmishes. Security forces in Gandii released the following statement: "Our operatives have confirmed that both factions are offering privateer bonds to combat pilots who support their cause. But naturally we do not condone any course of action that could escalate, or perpetuate, this conflict." Both the Hand Gang of Gandii and the Gandii Justice Party have set out week-long operations to overcome their rivals, which will begin on the 6th of April 3303. Galactic News: Fourth Colonia Appeal Concludes The fourth Colonia Council migration appeal has come to an end. Hundreds of organisations took part in the campaign, delivering huge quantities of material to Jaques Station in the hope of earning a place in the Colonia Nebula. As the appeal drew to a close, a spokesperson for the Colonia Council released a statement: "This has been yet another great success for the Colonia community, and we would once again like to express our gratitude to all those who contributed. Once we have confirmed how much material has been delivered, we will contact the organisations that made the largest contribution, and start work on their new outposts." 07 APR Galactic News: Alien Tsar Makes Statement It has now been several months since the galaxy's superpowers commented on the mysterious spacecraft seen throughout human-inhabited space. Some members of the galactic community have publicly wondered why the galaxy's political leaders are keeping silent, but political commentators have been quick to point out that in the absence of concrete information, it is perhaps prudent to refrain from discussion. But it seems that, behind closed doors, the superpowers are taking the issue very seriously. A spokesperson for the Federal Navy has announced that Admiral Aden Tanner, a seasoned military leader with over four decades of experience, has been appointed to the newly created role of Chief of Federal Security. Although the Federation has not elaborated on Admiral Tanner's precise remit, an inaugural statement from the admiral suggests he has been ordered to investigate the mysterious ships, prompting media outlets to nickname him 'the alien tsar'. In his statement, Admiral Tanner said: "Having reviewed all available information, we can confirm these craft are active primarily within the Pleiades Nebula and the space in and around the Maia and Merope systems. The significance of these locations – if any – has not yet been determined. We can also confirm, despite rumours to the contrary, that carrying an Unknown Artefact does not attract the attention of these vessels." "A number of independent pilots claim to have seen evidence that these ships have attacked human vessels, but no empirical verification has been recovered. Nevertheless, I would urge the galactic community to treat these strange ships with extreme caution." Admiral Tanner declined to answer questions from media representatives, saying only, "When we know more, you'll know more". 08 APR Galactic News: Message Received from Col 70 Sector A weak signal from the Col 70 Sector has been detected by listening posts in both Federal and Imperial space. The message is incomplete, but it appears to pertain to some kind of rally point. Meanwhile, Federal and Imperial intelligence services have confirmed that thousands of covert and coded messages have recently been transmitted in the vicinity of the Col 70 Sector. "Something is going on out there," said an unidentified member of the Imperial intelligence community. "We think it could be...her." A bounty has been issued for Commanders Salomé, Tsu Annabelle Singh and Raan Corsen, but with all three fugitives still at large, the Empire has increased the bounties to five million for Salomé and two million apiece for Singh and Corsen. An Imperial spokesperson reiterated that pilots should not attempt to communicate with these individuals, and should shoot on sight. Imperial intelligence services have also placed a bounty on one Commander Yuri Nakamura, referred to as 'Conformist Oboe XX' in an intelligence briefing given to the media. A two- million-credit bounty has been placed on Commander Nakamura. 14 APR Community Goal: Colonia Resource Drive It has now been eight months since the first Colonia outpost was established, and since then the colony has gone from strength to strength. With the Colonia community continuing to expand, the Colonia Co-operative has placed an open order for mined Gallite, Gold and Methanol Monohydrate Crystals for the development of infrastructure throughout Colonia and the surrounding systems. A spokesperson for the Colonia Co-operative released a statement: "It would be impossible to overstate how many resources are needed to sustain and grow the Colonia community. Suffice it to say that we are in constant need. Fortunately, thanks to a series of corporate donations, we are in a position to offer generous premiums to pilots who deliver materials to Colonia Dream in the Eol Prou Lw-L C8-76 system." The campaign begins on the 13th of April 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Utopia Research Appeal The Utopia Commune has issued a request for various commodities to be used in a forthcoming research and development programme. The enclave has placed an open order for zirconium, conductive ceramics and strange wake solutions, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Cenker City in the Gucumadhyas system. Simguru Pranav Antal, leader of the Utopian movement, released a statement outlining the nature of the initiative. "We are well aware that independent pilots accumulate large quantities of material over the course of their travels. Fortunately, Utopia is willing to pay above-market prices for these materials, which will play a central role in our forthcoming programme." The campaign begins on the 13th of April 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Order Restored in Gandii After a period of intense conflict, the Gandii Justice Party has defeated the forces of the Hand Gang of Gandii in the Gandii system. Both organisations called in support from independent combat pilots, but ultimately it was the Gandii Justice Party that emerged victorious. Pilots who participated in the conflict are now free to collect their rewards from Lu Hub in the Gandii system. 17 APR Galactic News: Curious Message Discovered A group of EM-transmission technology enthusiasts in the Tionisla system claims to have found a message in the exploration data gathered last year as part of a campaign organised by the Children of Raxxla. A spokesperson for the group, which calls itself The Hamsters, said: “It was inside one of the beacon modulator wave harmonics, and it seems to be some sort of rhyme. We’ve studied it but have come up with nothing, so we thought we’d share it with the galactic community.” The message is reprinted in full below. The river to the underworld Gaia’s daughter all unfurled Fourth minor bear in vain By viper’s sting was slain Also known as Nemesis The doom of Chimera She is tasked with soothing pain Suckling Odysseus from afar Mother of the mother of Leader of the Titans He transformed into a hawk A daughter of Daedalion’s The piercer was how he was known Mother of Ulysses Ruler of the winds God of night, primordial flees Zeus’ namesake now lies in Sol Achilles’ favoured horse Women of vengeance infernal The vain queen rides not forth A final word, a course to follow, a poor miser’s sum If you would understand it all, seek Fibonacci’s Zephyrum 21 APR Galactic News: Utopia Appeal Concludes A spokesperson for the Utopia Commune has announced that its campaign for materials has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots contributed to the initiative by delivering various commodities to Cenker City, which will be used in a forthcoming research and development programme. As the campaign drew to a close, Simguru Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia, issued a brief statement. “Those who contributed to this initiative have my gratitude. Thanks to you, this programme is off to a promising start.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Cenker City in the Gucumadhyas system. Galactic News: Colonia Resource Drive Concludes Recent reports indicate that the Colonia Co-operative resource drive has received the wholehearted support of the galactic community. Thousands of tonnes of resources have been delivered to Jaques Station over the past week, which will be used to develop infrastructure throughout Colonia and the surrounding systems. The Colonia Co-operative has thanked those who contributed to the campaign, and invited them to collect their rewards from Colonia Dream in the Eol Prou Lw-L C8-76 system. Community Goal: Superpower Expansion For several months, the Maia system has been a focal point in the ongoing hostility between the Empire and the Federation. Now, the Empire and the Federation have announced plans to expand their presence in Maia by constructing new outposts. But with a shortage of reliable supply lines into the system, the superpowers are relying on the galactic community for help in compiling the necessary materials. Both are keenly aware that the finite nature of resources and support means only one will be able to proceed with its plans. Both the Empire and the Federation have promised to reward pilots who contribute construction materials to their respective campaigns. The Federal campaign is being coordinated by the Pleiades Resource Enterprise, while the Merope Expeditionary Fleet has been authorised to oversee the Imperial initiative. The rival campaigns begin on the 20th of April 3303 and will run for one week. If either faction achieves its aims earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 22 APR Galactic News: Alliance Continues California Nebula Expansion Last year, the Alliance established a foothold in the California Nebula with the construction of an outpost in the California Sector BA-A E6 system. Critics of the superpower suggested it was trying to control the system’s barnacles, but the Alliance insisted the outpost was intended solely to support scientific research. Now, fresh reports indicate that the Alliance is about to expand its presence in the region by establishing both a scientific outpost and an extraction facility in California Sector JH-V c2-12. Kelvin Masters, a freelance journalist who regularly contributes to the Rewired news feed, commented on the development: “Of course the Alliance wants the barnacles! They’d never admit it, of course. But that’s not the point. The point is what are the Empire and Federation going to do about it. At the moment they’re preoccupied with Maia and Merope, but sooner or later they’re going to turn their attention to the California Nebula. And when that happens, the situation is going to escalate, I guarantee it.” 27 APR Freelance Report: Formidine Rift Discovery A few days ago, a curious message was discovered by the Hamsters, a group of EM-transmission enthusiasts in the Tionisla system. A short time later, a combined effort from the Children of Raxxla and several other groups decoded the message and discovered it pointed to the Syreadiae JX-F c0 system in the so-called Formidine Rift. Travelling to the system, pilots discovered a bulk cruiser called the Zurara. The ship's logs painted a haunting picture, indicating that the ship’s crew sabotaged the vessel before killing themselves. The Zurara had been adrift in the system ever since. ABish 28 APR Galactic News: Imperial Initiative Succeeds The Merope Expeditionary Fleet has announced that the Imperial campaign to amass material for a new outpost in the Maia system has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by delivering construction materials to Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. As the campaign drew to a close, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval released a brief statement, thanking those who supported the initiative. It is expected that work on the new outpost will begin imminently. Pilots who contributed to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. Community Goal: The Gear of War The Sitakapan Expeditionary Forces have announced plans to fortify their home system of Sitakapa by converting a mining outpost into a military settlement. The move is a response to increasing political and military instability across the galaxy. General Ani Leonard of Sitakapan Expeditionary Forces announced: "Our galaxy becomes more dangerous every day. Whether it's the Federation sowing unrest in the Pleiades, fringe-terrorism from Salomè and her lackeys or hyperdictions from unknown parties, the risks are greater than they've ever been. And the frontier colonies are most at risk. We must be prepared." General Leonard promised that contractors who deliver military-grade weapons and chemicals to Russell Hub will earn a cut of Sitakapa's booming wealth – the result of years of economic development. The campaign begins on the 27th of April 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Restoring Order in Cartoq Authorities in the Cartoq system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. Reports indicate that the agitators are attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing discord. To counter this threat, the Cartoq Purple Major Organisation has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the Cartoq system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Avdeyev Settlement. The campaign begins on 27th of April 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 29 APR Galactic News: Federal-Imperial Conflict in Merope Authorities in the Merope system have reported conflict between the Pleiades Resource Enterprise, a Federal organisation, and the Merope Expeditionary Fleet, an Imperial organisation. The clash represents the latest development in the ongoing proxy war between the Empire and the Federation. Significantly, the two factions were until recently embroiled in conflict in the Maia system. It is understood the Pleiades Resource Enterprise withdrew from the conflict specifically so it could engage Merope Expeditionary Fleet forces in Merope. This has led to speculation that the Pleiades Resource Enterprise was ordered to enter Merope and by the Federation. Security forces in Merope have confirmed that the fighting is localised at present, with no significant impact on civilian settlements. Freelance journalist Katherine Ryder commented on the development: “As long as the fighting remains contained, there’s no cause for alarm. There’s a world of difference between inter-faction skirmishes and all-out war between the galaxy’s two largest superpowers. Full-scale conflict between the Empire and the Federation might never happen.” 30 APR Galactic News: Generation Ship Found Before the development of faster-than-light travel, colonising distant star systems depended on vast interstellar arks known as generation ships. There are believed to be more than 70,000 of these ships in the galaxy, the location of many of which is not known. But now one of these ‘lost’ ships has been found. A transmission recovered from a listening post in the LHS 1047 system led a pair of independent pilots to the Alaunus system, where the generation ship ‘Lycaon’ was discovered. Tragically, it appears that the ship’s crew was killed by an unidentified pathogen, no doubt many centuries ago. This was confirmed by remotely accessing the ship’s medical logs. System authorities have urged pilots not to interfere with the vessel, which is still protected by the legislature instated at the time of its launch. Category:GalNet